Cross ties for use in the railroad industry are normally formed from green wood and frequently develop splits in the ends thereof. It has been found desirable to close the splits or cracks in the ends of the tie and to then maintain the same in that condition by means of nail plates, dowels, S-irons, etc. Many prior art devices have been provided for squeezing the ends of the tie together and then driving a nail plate into the end thereof but the machines are extremely large, expensive and are not portable.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a cross tie end plating machine which is portable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable tie end plating machine which can accommodate ties up to approximately eighteen feet in length.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tie end plating machine which is economical.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tie end plating machine which is extremely strong.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tie end plating machine which can accommodate ties having various thicknesses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tie end plating machine including tie transporter arms which lower the tie into position within the machine and to then raise the tie upwardly onto an outfeed table after the tie has been plated.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.